Amnésie
by Ch0chette
Summary: La vie était courte. Casey en savait quelque chose. C'est dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Et quand on le perds à moitié ?


_****Amis du soir, Bonsoir_

_Non vous ne rêvez pas, je poste bien un one-shot, bon QLISE prennent du temps je m'en rends bien compte et il serait temps que j'écrive la suite, surtout que j'ai déjà la fin en tête. ce n'est pas le manque d'inspiration le problème, c'est bien le temps. Donc je vais essayer de poster plus souvent_

_En attendant voici un autre one-shot triste pour pas changer, c'est une songfic, et si vous connaissez Amnésie de Sofia Essaidi alors je pense que vous savez à quoi vous attendre._

_Bonne lecture_

_Enjoy yourself_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- <strong>_Et là ?

_Te souviens-tu, de mon nom_

_Mon visage, ne te dit rien_

Derek secoua piteusement la tête de droite à gauche, comme aurait pu faire un passant, qui aurait répondu à une mère affolée, que non il n'avait pas vu sa fille disparu depuis deux semaines.

_Te souviens-tu, d'une maison_

_Entouré de jasmin_

Et pour cause, Casey était véritablement affolée, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son enfant, mais son mari, partiellement, la plus belle partie de lui. Celle qu'il l'aimait, elle.

_Te souviens-tu, de mes mains_

Il était deux heures du matin et ils se trouvaient dans l'hôpital de Toronto, qui était très proche de leur maison, ainsi, heureusement, du lieu de l'accident

_D'une route, d'un orage_

_D'un virage assassin_

Derek rentrait du travail et il y avait une pluie battante dehors à un tel point qu'on ne pouvait clairement distinguer le décor autour de soi. A sa hâte de retrouver sa femme chez lui, il n'avait pas fait preuve de prudence, et au moment de tourner à un pâté de maison de chez lui, une auto le percuta de plein fouet sur le coté

_Et d'un éclair sauvage_

La douleur avait été fulgurante, la tête avait percuté si violement le rebord de la porte, qu'il avait tout de suite perdu connaissance. L'autre conducteur, protégé par ses airbags, n'avait presque aucunes séquelles si ce n'est quelque bleu et quelque égratignure sur les jambes et les bras. Il s'empressa d'appeler les urgences, qui vinrent en dix minutes. L'un des ambulanciers avait vérifié son identité et avait appelé la femme de la victime qui avait accouru sur le lieu de l'accident.

_Reste avec moi, dans la vie_

Depuis Casey ne l'avait plus lâché, gardant sa main dans la sienne, priant qui elle pouvait de sortir son mari de cet état inconscient, de le lui rendre. Et il s'était réveillé. Il s'était réveillé et avait tout oublié.

_Peu m'importe de savoir qui tu seras demain_

_Il est écrit, que nous ne faisons qu'un_

Et elle le savait qu'elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui, qu'il l'aime ou non, qu'il se rappelle ou pas. Ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Ils l'avaient toujours été sans jamais vraiment s'en apercevoir. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés elle ne le lâchera pas. Malgré tout. Malgré cette épreuve. Elle tacherait de tout lui rappeler.

Derek prit le verre d'eau devant lui et le but pour ne pas la regarder. Gêné qu'une femme le regarde avec autant de désespoir et d'amour. Il ne pouvait pas être celui qu'elle aimait, elle se trompait, il n'aurait jamais pu oublier un tel regard… n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant ses yeux semblaient être habités de toutes sortes de souvenirs. De plein de souvenirs d'eux deux.

_Peu m'importe de savoir qui nous serons demain_

_Amnésie, moi je me souviens...de tout_

Mais elle était toute seule. Seule à se souvenir.

_Te souviens-tu, de ma voix_

_Bien qu'elle tremble aujourd'hui_

Elle tentait de se maitriser, de ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle était désemparé, a quel point la boule dans sa gorge faisait parfois faiblir sa voix, a quel point le nœud de son estomac la faisait pleurer discrètement. Elle serrait les poings pour pas qu'il voit ses mains tremblait. Et elle souriait, lui chuchotant que ce n'était pas grave. Pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Parce qu'au fond, elle le savait que c'était grave.

_D'avoir eu si peur pour toi_

_D'avoir pleuré toute la nuit_

Elle s'aidait en disant qu'il était toujours vivant, qu'il était toujours là. La peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais l'avait dévoré toutes ses sombres heures après l'accident. Il était là, vivant. Il n'était pas là, mais pas entier, il manquait quelque chose. Il lui manquait.

_Te souviens-tu d'un mariage_

_D'une robe longue et blanche_

Elle lui tendit alors leur album de mariage qu'il se mit à feuilleter lentement. Avec tantôt des visages surpris, d'autres ému. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de monde, que les plus importants. Casey portait une robe légère blanche, elle tombait jusqu'au pied et épousait les formes de son corps avant de se perdre dans des volutes de tissu pour le bas. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un magnifique chignon qui semblait portant respirer la simplicité. Derek aussi était en couleur clair, un trois pièce beige, il portait une cravate d'un beige profond de la couleur de son smoking, seul son veston était plus clair, de la couleur de la robe de sa femme. Mais le plus beau dans leurs photos de mariage étaient leur sourire si grand, si sincère et leur regard, amoureuse, enfin heureux.

_D'une promesse de partage_

_Du plus beau des dimanches_

Ce jour-là il s'était promis fidélité et assistance, amour et loyauté. Ils avaient fait le vœu de passer le reste de leur existence ensemble, et pour l'éternité. Dans leur beau jardin rempli de jasmin, un dimanche ensoleillé ils s'étaient dit oui, devant leur famille, leur amis. Et ils l'avaient pensé tellement fort, que leur vie ne commençait réellement, que tout le monde l'avait entendu.

_Reste avec moi, dans la vie_

Derek tentait de comprendre pourquoi l'homme sur les photos lui ressemblait tant. Il se tourna vers Casey, la regarda comme s'il s'excusait de ne pas être lui, qu'elle se trompait.

- C'est pas grave, lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne

Et elle souriait. Parce que c'était la seule chose à faire. Sourire et souffrir en silence.

_Peu m'importe de savoir qui tu seras demain_

_Si la vie nous offre, d'autres matins_

Mais elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée qu'il ne veuille plus faire sa vie avec elle, qu'il décide de la quitter, de trouver qui il a, que son amnésie ai tué son amour.

_Peu m'importe de savoir qui nous serons demain_

_Si la nuit ton corps et contre le mien_

Elle ne survivrait pas, ne plus sentir son parfum tout autour d'elle, ne plus le sentir comme lorsqu'elle mettait un de ses pulls ou qu'elle s'allongeait tout contre son corps la nuit ou encore lorsqu'elle le prenait dans ses bras par surprise lorsqu'il travail et lui déposé un baiser dans le coup. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter.

Derek reposa l'album sur la table de chevet, et regarda Casey comme s'il voulait lui poser une question. Casey sourit. Au moins certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

- Tu désires quelque chose ?

- ça va sans doute te paraitre bizarre, mais… le contact de ta main sur la mienne m'a… apaisé. Pourrais-tu... t'allonger avec moi ?

_Repose-toi_

_Je resterai là_

_A côté de toi_

_Nuit et jour_

- Maintenant et pour toujours si tu me le demandais.

Derek écarta ses draps et Casey s'y glissa. Elle posa naturellement sa tête sur son torse et sa main sur son cœur. Avec un peu d'hésitation, Derek posa sa main sur sa taille et l'autre sur son dos.

_Mon amour_

Il se sentit étrangement rassuré, comme s'il la complétait. Comme si elle comblait le vide en lui.

_Mon amour_

Casey sentit que c'était Derek, son Derek qui l'aimait, elle sentait qu'il ressentait cette sensation de plénitude et de bonheur quand il était ensemble. Rien n'était perdu : elle l'aimait, et l'aimerai malgré tout, et elle fera en sorte qu'il s'en souvienne. C'était l'amour de sa vie. Et elle était toujours là, la partie qu'elle croyait disparu. Elle sourit doucement, déposa un baiser sur le cou de son mari et s'endormit.


End file.
